Hellsbane Academy
by Magical Witch
Summary: At Hellsbane, Draco and Harry become partners for a school project. Can they get along to finish the major project which could shape their future? Then someone starts sending notes to Harry and accidents start happening. Will they be able to find out who is targeting Harry before it's too late?
1. Happy News

Harry clapped Ron's back in excitement. "I've thought of a way to defeat Voldermort! The magical creatures!" Ron choked; he had been chewing on apple slices while reading a Quidditch book in the Weasley living room. They had just finished their N.E.W.T examinations one week ago. They had been watching a show in which the ants band together to carry large pieces of food back to their nests.

"Mate, don't do that when I am eating!" Ron choked out.

Harry exclaimed excitedly. "The ants! They gave me the idea." Ron looked confused. "What? I only see the ants crawling about aimlessly... Hermione grinned with amusement and excitement. "Oh Harry! That's a good idea! I can't believe you gained inspiration from the ants!"

"Now, if only I could convince them" Harry rushed over with Hermione behind him and a confused Ron rushing to keep up. Harry casted a Bubblehead Charm on himself and Hermione and left Ron on the shores on one of the beaches on Atlantic Ocean. He swam down to the depths of the sea in search of the Architthis, squid which lived in colonies. He had learnt about these humanoid creatures with tentacles for limbs. Cankel, the leader of the colony came to meet Harry.

He said in a watery sounding voice, "Why should we help you if there's nothing in it for us? We would only help you on one condition-you wizards must clean up the oceans for us with your magic. It is becoming too dirty for us to live in"

Harry agreed readily as he was sure that the Minister would allow it, anything just to get rid of Voldermort. They planned carefully for the upcoming attack. Finally the day came when Voldermort attacked with all his forces, the Architthis rose up from the deep oceans, freezing all the Death Eaters solid, which were too surprised to defend themselves. Cankel himself immobilised Voldermort with frozen spikes as he was too strong for the other Architthis. Harry then looked into the eyes of Voldermort and casted the killing curse directly at his heart, killing him instantly. He turned into black ashes. On the ground was the imprinted shaped of his skeleton. Aurors from the Ministry which have been abiding their time then arrested the Death Eaters.

"Remember your promise." Was what Cankel said before all the Architthis evaporated and vanished back to their ocean. The first thing Harry did was to gather as many people as possible to cast Cleansing spells at the ocean again and again to clean it. Finally hours later, when the water turned clear, a salty breeze came. They had fulfilled their promise and Cankel was satisfied.

"So where are you going after this?" Hermione asked, her head whirring with thoughts.

Ron answered. "I am going to Laurent's Candy store to get some sweets, want me to get you anything?"

She gave a exasperated sigh. Harry laughed and answered patiently. "Ron, what she means is that after we get our N.E.W.T results where are you going? Not where you are going at this moment."

He just shook his head. "Well, I wouldn't know till I get my results back."

Hermione just shook her head; he was always like this, never made plans for the future. "What about you Harry?"

"Sorry Herm, same as Ron." Hermione gave them a frown. "I am going to be an Arguer. So I am planning to go to Hellsbane Academy or Kraser School. You all should aim to go there too."

They just shrugged, lost in their own thoughts. Finally the results' release day neared, Harry was ill with nerves and could hardly choke down his breakfast. For once Ron was also picking at his breakfast instead of scarfing down his breakfast and asking for seconds. Only Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys ate as per normal.

Harry felt like there are butterflies flying around in his stomach and held his stomach. Ron looked as if he felt the same way. Harry's palms were sweaty with nerves and he looked green. Ron's face paled when an owl dropped 3 letters in. The letter floated in front of their faces. Harry felt conflicted; he wanted to open it but was afraid to. What if he failed? If He, the killer of Voldermort, failed N.E. , he would be the laughing stock of the world. He hoped he would at least pass, since the last year he didn't manage to get much studying done as they were looking for the Horcruxes to destroy.

He gave Ron a look; they would open their letters together. Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his letter at the same time as Ron. "Well?" Hermione demanded, shaking their shoulders roughly in her impatience to know their results. "You know, as usual I got all 'O's!"

Harry just handed Hermione the letter and she gave a gasp and grabbed him in a big hug. Without waiting for Ron's permission, she snatched the letter from him. Then she gave a scream and fainted. "So how did you do?" Ron grinned at him; he must have done well for him to have such a huge smile. Harry began laughing hysterically and shouted "Same as her! Surprisingly even Potions!"

Ron whooped and revived Hermione with a spell. "Yeah! I got 4 'O's and 4'EE's!" Hermione grinned. "Let's apply to Hellsbane!" They just nodded in agreement. Hellsbane was the best.

At the Malfoy manor, Draco calmly opened the letter, then sent a owl to Blaise's with just one word.

'You and me-HA?'

Minutes later came the reply. 'Yes.'

Inside his heart, Draco Malfoy was relieved, his parents would be glad that he had done well in his studies even though they were not around anymore, they had not given their lives in vain. He would have Blaise for company in school even though they may not be in the same dorm. He was proud of himself, there were very few Slytherins to have made it into Hellsbane, even if they scored well, because their characters and the way they were brought up, they were rejected.

_Dear student, we have received your application and references and we are pleased to offer you a place in Hellsbane Academy, one of the top higher education schools in the Wizarding World with a intake of only 200 students every year. We have attached a copy of the school information with rules, regulations and everything you need to know in it. Do owl me if you have further queries at Hellsbane Academy Headmaster office, North of Drakshun Valley. Do give us a reply within 2 weeks. Thank you._

_Congratulations once again and we hope to see you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Daniel Horton._

**School system**

Hellsbane Academy's system is very different from the other magical schools as it incorporates Muggle ways in our system, which you will see while reading through the other parts. We aim to produce independent thinkers with humble, hardworking characters with our unique system which have been proven to work by the high numbers of successful, respected professionals in their various fields of interest. Hellsbane graduates found employment within a month of graduation with salaries ranging from 4500 Galleons onwards. All this is achieved with hard work and determination. We have a very flexible system with only a few basic rules which must be obeyed.

The rules are as follows:

1) All students are to be dressed appropriately for class. No indecent or revealing clothes are allowed. If found, teachers have the right to ban the student from class for the day. Accessories are allowed for girls. There is no specific dress code. Muggle clothing are also allowed. Some examples of clothing include jeans, shorts, shirts, Wizarding robes and many more.

2) Students cannot miss class without valid reason(s), if not, attendance and grades for that day will be a zero.

3) No bullying, fighting, committing of crimes or any offensive behaviour is allowed. Offenders will be severely punished or even expelled.

4) There is a curfew for students. All students are not allowed to wander about the campus and be in their dorms by 11.15pm.

5) Pets are allowed with the approval of the Headmaster.

**Housing**

To promote independence and maturity, all students are to stay on school campus during the school term. There are 5 dorms which are also the Houses of the school. There will be friendly events conducted throughout the year to gain points. At the end of the year, every House will get a small prize with the winning House getting something more unique. The House colours are as follows:

**Arcton Red**

**Sherider Yellow**

**Vulrion Blue**

**Thersfal Green**

**Inferas Purple**

**Meals**

Here are the meal times for students

Breakfast 7.45am-8.30am

Lunch 12.30-1.15pm

The meals for students will be conducted buffet style (Muggle) as we do not want to overwork the House Elves with such a large number of students. In this way, students have a choice in deciding how much and what they want to eat, reducing wastage. Students can have their meals in the dorm common lodge or in their rooms. As for dinner students are allowed to choose their dinner time as they may have extra activities after classes at different timings.

**Academics**

We have a selection of classes. Students will take a maximum of 4 subjects over 2 years, or more pending approval. There will be an examination at the end of each year to gauge students' understanding of the subject. Each Theory class will be 1 hours and each Practical class will be 2 hours each. Here are the classes offered.

**Charms**

Students are taught specific wand movements and proper pronounciation for advanced charm spells. This require charms understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Applications of Magic**

Students will be taught both the theories and practical aspects of offensive and defensive magic in potential conflict situations. This requires Defence against the Dark Arts or its equivalent understanding at N.E.W.T level.

**Herbology**

Students will have better understanding of the properties of magical and muggle plants, the characteristics of aggressive and passive plants and how they can be applied in life. This require herbology understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Potions**

Students learn the correct way to brew potions, following specific recipes and using various magical ingredients to create their potions. Knowledge about how ingredients, intricacies of timing, ageing, stirring techniques, and bottling skills will affect the quality and quantity of the potions. This require potions understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Transfiguration**

It teaches the art of changing of the form and appearance of an object and limits to it. It requires precise wand movements, and the proper pronunciation of an incantation in order for the object to be transfigured. This require transfiguration understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Zoology**

Students learn about a wide range of magical and muggle creatures Students are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various creatures. This require care of creatures understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Ancient Runes**

It is a mostly theoretical subject that studies the ancient runic scripts of magic and muggles. This require runes understanding or its equivalent at N.E.W.T level

**Muggle Studies**

This study the way Muggles behaviour, characters and way of living and how it differs from Wizards. Research is also on-going about how Muggle ways can improve the Wizarding world.

Here are some suggestions of combinations for some popular careers. If you need further assistant as to which combination to take, do consult the Headmaster before sending in your acceptance letter.

**Aurors- Applications of magic, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms**

**Healers- Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Zoology, Applications of Magic, Muggle studies**

**Researchers- Any combination including what you intend to specialise in.**

**Creature handlers- Herbology, Potions, Zoology, Applications of magic**

**Arguers-Applications of Magic, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Muggle Studies**

Students of Hellsbane are expected to participate in ONE co-curricular activity which is included in their grades for the year. This is the list of activities:

**Brroacing**-Race on brooms over a obstacle course designed to hinder racers. The first person to reach the designated end point wins the race.

**Quidditch**- A team sport where Goals are scored by Chasers throwing the Quaffle through one of the opponents' three goals without being knocked off your broom by defense Beaters whose job it is to hit a Bludger into your body. The game ends when a tiny, winged ball with a mind of its own (the Snitch) is captured by the Seeker of the team team. The snitch is worth 100 points regular goals are worth team that has more points when the snitch is caught, wins.

**Criding**-Ride and compete various equine magical/muggle creatures in competitions

**Torekking**-Trekking and camping in the forests/jungles of the world

**Spellball**-a team sport where the person with the ball is only allowed to move 1 step. Both Spells and physical contact can be used to get the ball. The objective is to throw the ball to the person standing the goal. The team which have the most number to goals at the end of 30minutes wins the game.

Further details will be given out when the activities start.

Classes will start on 12 August 2010, students are expected to be in the dorms on 5 August 2010 for orientation. We wish you a pleasant day and hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Betty Sinclay,

Head of Student Admissions and assistant Headmistress.

Harry looked around with awe. Hellsbane had one of the largest and most beautiful campus in the world. A massive gold burnished gate guard the entrance to the school with a tiled path leading the way to the building entrance. The rest of the ground was covered with lush green grass that looked almost too nice to walk on. The campus was shaped like a circle, with the five dorms along the perimeter and the class building and activity ground in the centre. The school building was a soft grey colour with dark grey window panes. They would each have their own rooms in the different dorms which were painted their House colours.

They had come for their first day of orientation. They were ushered into the hall for the welcome talk. Daniel Horton the Headmaster, a blonde man in his thirties smiled down at them. "Congratulations and welcome to Hellsbane Academy. I am the Headmaster and alumni of the school. You may call me Daniel. I commend you on your outstanding performance in the N.E. , which is why you all are here. Some of you have already decided what career you want, some of you haven't decided, it doesn't matter, at the end of two year you would have decided. Firstly you will receive a piece of paper stating your House and dorm room number. After that you can have your dinner and get to know your dorm mates which are also your House mates. Remember, a little friendly competition between Houses is good but don't take it too personally. You all have the week to get familiarized with Hellsbane campus and to decide which activity you want to join. Have a good rest; you go to your dorm after you receive your House and dorm room number."

Daniel waved his hand and pieces of paper floated into the students' hands. Harry look down at his ' Vulrion 1A' He nudged Ron, "Hey what's yours? I hope we get into the same House!"

"Nope. I got Thersfal 2C." Looking crestfallen that he won't be with Harry and hoping that he can be with Hermione instead, Ron turned to Hermione, "Herm?"

She shook her head, but looking happy, she replied. "Sherider 2E, Guys it makes sense that they will separate us, since we already know each other. I am sure they will want us to make friends in school."

Harry nodded with agreement, true. He hope that he has nice neighbours. "Bye. See you tomorrow." They waved a hand in acknowledgment and went off to their own rooms to get settled in. The dorms were in order, Arcton, Sherider, Vulrion, Thersfal and Inferas. After they got settled in, they would have a small party to welcome and get to know each other in the House dorms. Harry's room was on the first level, at the very end of the hallway with identical looking dark blue doors. Harry stopped in surprise; there was no doorknob, so how is the door supposed to open? There was a tinkling sound then a small box appeared on the floor. Harry bent down to pick it up. There was a bracelet in there and a box of charms with different shapes and sizes. A note revealed that the owner must infuse a bit of his magic into a charm of his choice and attach it the bracelet, or any accessory. The door of each dorm was charmed to respond to the owner's magic in the charm. Upon sensing the magic, the door will open with a simple push and close immediately afterwards. Access can be granted to people by storing a bit of the person's magic in the control panel of the room, hidden in the wall right behind the door.

Harry went into his room, more like a small one bedroom apartment. His belongings were already in the room and he set out to unpack. There was also a small kitchen so he could cook his meals if he wanted. He set about arranging his clothes in the wardrobe and hung some pictures and paintings on the wall. He noticed a small room at the back of the kitchen which says 'Your list." Apparently he was supposed to write if he wanted any meals for the next day so that the House Elves know how much to prepare. He could also state any ingredients,utensils or snack he wanted and it would be delivered to the room the next morning. There was also a basket. He could put his used clothes there to be sent for washing and it would be returned within 3 days. Harry grinned, he preferred this school to Hogswarts! They were treated like young adults instead of children.

He changed into a black shirt made of Flobberworm silk, the most comfortable material and some jeans, then went for the party cum dinner. It was a whirling rush of people laughing, talking and eating happily. The common room had a blue theme which was the House colours. Nervously he looked around for any familiar faces; he was bad at making friends.

Draco smirked happily when he went into his room, now this is a place suitable for the wealthy, comparable to a hotel! He was sure he would have a great time in 1B. He just hoped that he would meet friendly neighbours. He changed then went to join the party. It was a pity Blaise was in Inferas and not in the same dorm as him.

Draco eyed the black haired male standing around, he bet he was in the same Year as him, he wouldn't be looking so lost if he weren't. He was surprised that no one was talking to him, well maybe not, since he was practically hidden in the shadow of the curtains and people could barely see him. From a side view, he had strong features and a good looking face.

"Hi there, why are you alone?" He drawled out. The boy turned and Draco got the greatest shock of his life and he was glad that he couldn't read his mind. A familiar looking face peered at him.

"It's you!"


	2. Drunken New Start

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, While all other new characters/sports belong to me.

Author's Note:This is a Drarry pairing. Do review if you've enjoyed reading! :)

***Pls REREAD FROM CHAPTER 1 onwards. I've edited both Chapter 1 and changed this chapter 2. 15/9/2013**

**CHAPTER 2**

Harry gaped with surprise at the grey eyed blonde standing before him. "How can y-you be here?" He managed to splutter out; he never expected to see a Slytherin at Hellsbane, much less him. A wave of feelings swept through Harry.-Surprise, shock, resentment and the most surprising of all, admiration. The blonde looked impeccable as usual, with his cool mask on, devoid of any feelings. They had both grown up through the year that they have not seen each other, though Harry doubted that he could ever look as good as Malfoy. He was dressed in a tight black silk shirt hugging his torso, showing off his muscles. Malfoy must have been working out.

"Well, Potter, you haven't answered me yet, why are you alone at a party?" Malfoy's words pulled him out of his thoughts. Surprisingly Malfoy was being civil, Harry simply couldn't believe that Malfoy could be civil towards him after their years of rivalry.

"What's it to you? Can't I be alone if I want to be?" Harry burst out, lashing out before Malfoy could say anything. Was Malfoy showing concern for him? Probably not, he hadn't an ounce of decent bone in his body.

"Seeing you are the Saviour of the world, I would have thought that you will have flocks of your followers with you, celebrating your victory. Or poor Potter doesn't know how to socialise?" Malfoy scoffed.

Harry felt a burst of temper, why can't Malfoy leave him alone and go and bother someone else? Harry gritted his teeth, Malfoy would never know how close to the nerve he hit or he would never live it down. "Malfoy shut it with the Saviour thing. It's no big deal. I just reached here. I barely have time to talk to anybody with you near me!"

"More likely that they don't want to talk to someone with your fame." Malfoy laughed a note of something in his laughter that Harry couldn't identify, a sort of miffed annoyance in his eyes. As they say, the eyes are the window to one's soul, and Malfoy's eyes are telling him differently from what his words and actions are saying.

Harry didn't know what to do or say so he just turned and walked away. He didn't catch the faint longing look in Malfoy's eye after he turned away.

The party was pretty boring actually, Harry mused as he sat there listening to "New Beginnings" by Winkin Park, one of the hottest Wizarding musical bands around, instead of Georgia, a new friend living in 2E chattering with Zack from 2H about the pros and cons of the different Houses. Absently he wondered what Malfoy was doing at this time. He felt a pang of something in his chest when he thought about Malfoy talking to other guys, he wonder if he has ever talked to anyone else like he did Harry.

He felt someone tap his shoulder and turned to see a red haired boy with blue eyes smiling at him. "Hello I am Sam from 1J."

Harry smiled back at him. "I am Harry from 1A. Which school were you previously from?"

"That right at the opposite end from mine. I was from Gromsburg School and played Quidditch." Harry brightened and began a discussion with Sam about their favourite team and players.

Grey eyes darkened as he watched the brunette talking and laughing happily with a red hair boy. Why didn't Harry act like this to him? He conceded that he hadn't been treating Harry properly at all, so how was Harry supposed to act friendly to him? And he had to speak to him with such rude words and tone. Draco hates to admit, but when he was around Harry and opened his mouth, things with the opposite effects spill out of his mouth. He sighed, maybe he should try avoiding him for a while, which may be impossible given that they live next to each other. Yes he would avoid him for a while and see what happens.

Draco decided to just focus on his studies and making up his mind what he want to work as after he graduate. He had been thinking a lot and being a Healer seems to be what he wanted. What he had witnessed during the Dark War had changed him. Images of dead bodies flashed through his mind. He shuddered, now was certainly not the time to think of it. The time after the war, he had gone on a travelling trip to get his mind off the horrors and the trip had opened his eyes even more. He gave the black haired boy one last look before going back to his room, how he wish he could read Harry's mind. Voices called out to him as he left but he ignored them, having no wish to socialise.

Harry heard voices called out and he turned to see a dark blonde walking away. Figures, he thought, Malfoy had to be the most popular boy, even in a new school with people he had just met. Well he would be missing on all the alcohol that people had snuck in. Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, Flameringer and even Muggle alcohol of all kinds and sorts were available. They look so tempting; maybe he should get drink a little, just to know how it tastes like. There was also a buffet dinner provided, but no one seems to be paying much attention to that.

Harry stood staring at the makeshift bar with a look of indecisiveness on his face that must be obvious on his face. Sam handed him a Firebeer, a blend of whiskey and Butterbeer it seems like,grinning at him. "Your first time?"

Harry flushed, a tinge of pink, swallowing with embarrassment. "Oh. Uh, yeah."

"Don't worry about it-we will have you a drinker in no time. " Sam laughed, "Everyone also has their first time." Harry thought the topic has taken on a rather suspiciously double meaning. Sam handed him another Firebeer and Harry sipped at it slowly, being careful not to get drunk. The rest of the party went past in a blur, with Sam and Harry chatting all the while with their new friends.

Harry was slightly tipsy now, and decided to go back to his room before he got really drunk. He was really glad for the charmed room which automatically respond to the owner's wish, which makes it convenient for tipsy people. He should go to bed soon, or else he would never wake in time for tomorrow's Career Talks.

The next morning Harry woke up with a slight headache and dragged him slowly to the hall after having a quick breakfast in his room for the Career Talks. Houses have different talks based on a rotational basis. Aurors, Healers, Researchers, Creature handlers, Arguers. He was quite surprised that Hermione wants to be an Arguer as Hermione seems more like the type to be a Researcher given that she likes knowledge and researching so much during their Hogswart years. Ron, surprisingly wants to be Auror as he wants to take down the Dark wizards to prevent them from committing heinous crimes like what they had witnessed during the war. He had seemed to like Quidditch so much that many thought that he would want to go for a profession Quidditch career as a Keeper on the National team. Harry sighed, most of his friends have already mapped out their future, and it seems that only he doesn't know what he wants, yet.

Rehan Hastings, a top Healer in the world was ending his talk. "In conclusion, to be a Healer, you should have compassion, empathy and fairness in the way you behave, and treat every patient equally despite and personal grudges or dislikes that you may have. This is a big commitment, which is why not many are accepted into the Healing programme worldwide. But I have faith in you all to do your very best. On a last note, I wish all aspiring Healers and everyone all the best in whatever you do. Have a great day. Thank you."

Even after the talks, there isn't any that sounds interesting to Harry. Oh well, Harry supposed that he would figure it out along the way. Feelings of loneliness and aimlessness swept over Harry, and he stayed in his room for the rest of the day. Ron and Hermione haven't even called, he thought moodily the next morning, and they must have been too busy… Harry doubted that he would be seeing much of Ron or Hermione in the coming future, since they are in different Houses. Even though they are in the same school in general, they are in different programmes which made it hard for them to meet. He may get a chance to see Ron and Hermione as they would be in the hall regardless of the Houses.

Ron waved excitedly at Harry when he saw him; he was already sitting with Hermione near the front. Grinning, Harry went to join them, glad to have seen them. "Hey how's it going?" They were talking and laughing happily as they caught up with each other. Ron had a really weird neighbour-Dahlia who keeps popping over to Ron's and telling him about random things that she thought would help Ron decorate better. Harry had burst out laughing so hard that he had nearly fallen to the floor, "She's like a nosier version of Luna!" Back at Hogwarts, Luna had been known for her bouts of randomness where she would spout out seemingly nonsensical stuff which had actually turn out to be mostly accurate-after it has already happened.

There was a clanking sound and everyone looked up. The Headmaster began speaking. "Good morning, I hope you've settled down into your rooms and thought about your careers as the class selection will be taking place soon. You will receive your timetables then, now Hellsbane requires our students to take up a sport. We want you students to keep healthy. We have a variety of activities for you students- Brroacing, Quidditch, Criding (pronounced with a silent C) Torekking and Spellball. You can choose to participate competitively or just for recreational purposes. There will be inter-House competitions going on throughout the year for the House teams. Team selection will take place about 3 weeks after school start. If you are very good, you can consider trying out for the school team which compete with other schools for the national championships. I now release you all; the instructors will be able to answer your questions."

There was a mad rush as everybody began moving, Harry guessed that most people will go for the more popular sports like Quidditch and Spellball. Luckily they are limited to their Houses so the crowd wouldn't be too bad, with a total of 80 people in 1 House. If there weren't enough people to form a house team, then they will just participate leisurely and ask for participants during the House Games.

Harry found himself walking to the horse field where there were less people. Horses of all sorts mingled together, winged, unwinged (horses wihout wings) of all colours available. There were 2 small areas with condoned off with only a horse inside. One contained a small pony sleeping on the far end. Harry's breath caught when he saw the majestic looking black horse in the other area. He supposed those must be the newly arrived privately owned horses instead of the school horses. The big black horse came closer to Harry, staring at him warily. It had beautiful silver coloured wings and eyes. It was much bigger than Harry thought at a closed distance. Reaching out a hand for the horse to sniff, he began to pet the horse gently.

"WHAT are YOU doing to my horse?!" A familiar sounding voice shouted. Harry turned only to see an annoyed-looking Draco Malfoy advancing quickly towards him.

"What! I wasn't doing anything to it!" Harry protested, "Does it belong to you?"

Draco spat out angrily. "Yes obviously!" Do you think I would care if he isn't mine? Now go away!"

Harry is beginning to feel irritated; after all he was just looking at the horses and not doing anything. "Why are you so angry? I wasn't doing anything but petting it! You think I am poisoning him by the way you react!"

"IT? He's not a 'it', thank you very much. HE has a name, for Merlin's sake!" Draco growled at the thought of his horse being called an it.

"Well I wouldn't know his name since it isn't written anywhere, I don't suppose he can open his mouth and tell me, can he?" Harry shot back sarcastically.

"Whatever. Just stay away from us." Was the cool reply from Draco and he led the horse away from harry to the other end. Harry just shook his head and marched away angrily. Malfoy is being so unreasonable. Typical of him not to let people even look at his possession. What a pity that such a beautiful horse is owned by him. Harry wished that he could know the name of the beautiful horse.

"Possessive git, isn't he?" A male voice made Harry turn. "Hi. I am Dereck Williams, captain of the riding team." Harry shook his hand heartily. Dereck is a tall boy with brown hair and eyes, and quite good looking.

"Yeah, I was just looking at his horse and he went Mad.?" Harry asked hopefully. "I am Harry Potter by the way."

"Are you interested in criding? You are at which level?"

Harry didn't know what he is talking about and blushed slightly. "Er, I haven't ridden before, but am interested to learn."

Dereck beamed at him. "It's always a pleasure to see people want to learn how to ride! Luckily for you, I am one of the co-instructors in charge of teaching the new students."

"That would be great! Do you know the name of the horse?"

"I can start teaching you about horses now if you want. Since there aren't many people around." Dereck winked at Harry. "There will be other criders, Mr Connor and Ms Raider (the riding instructors) around to help the other students."

Harry learnt that the black horse's name is Decus, a perfect match for a beautiful stallion and that he is a Granien, one of the rarer breeds of winged horse. Usually the advanced riders ride the winged horses as they are more difficult to handle with their sensitive nature. With their wings, they are stronger and able to better compete in high level competition. The beginner riders will ride on unwinged horses as they are more docile and calm. The more common breeds to use for beginner riders are Clauripofs-a very friendly and calm horse which make puffing sounds as a way of communication instead of the normal horse sounds, and Abrexons with broad hoofs which improve their balance.

That day Dereck taught Harry about how to care for a horse, from feeding to bathing and tack. Apparently horses eat oats, hay and even magical plants depending on their level of fitness. Bathing can be done with a range of temperatures from cold to hot water and anything in between. Horses also have shampoo and conditioner and hoof oils. Riders wear a riding outfit and helmet for different competitions. Harry is beginning to feel overwhelmed by the amount of information and can only remember some of them. Dreck chuckled at his look." You will pick it up soon enough. I will meet you tomorrow after breakfast. Bye!"

"Thanks!" Harry called after him and received a wave in acknowledgment. The next morning, Harry was up bright and early to get ready to go to the stables when he noticed a form on his table. They can start filling in the classes they want to take, Harry decided to leave it till later tonight.

At the stables, Dereck had brought out his own horse, a Abraxer, a dark brown horses with light brown wings. "Don't worry Harry, you will be safe with her. Arelae is a good girl, aren't you?" He stroke the horse lovingly. Harry petted her smooth muzzle and wings showed Harry how to put on the tack properly, he felt quite comfortable in it, holding the reins. Dereck led the horse into the arena and began teaching Harry how to control the gaits of the horse, from a walk to a canter to a gallop.

Dereck is delighted with his new student and exclaimed happily at the end of the day. "You are a natural! Harry. I shall see you every morning before school start!" Harry felt too tired to reply and just nodded at him. They, well, he had been riding for a day literally and now he was starving for dinner. He is dying for a hot shower to soak his aching muscles. After his long awaited shower, he felt more alert and stared at the sheet in front of him. After some time, he finally made his choice and filled in the form.

* * *

**_Name: Harry James Potter_**

**_Age: 19_**

**_Birthdate: 24 December 1991_**

**_Chosen subjects:_**

**_1) Applications of Magic_**

**_2) Potions_**

**_3) Zoology_**

**_4) Charms_**

**_5) Herbology_**

**_Activity of choice: Criding_**

**_Send to (Underline): Henry Frowick (For normal subjects). Head of Class Admissions_**

**_ Daniel Horton (More than 4 subjects)_**

**_For students pending approval, a meeting will be arranged by the Headmaster. Please submit the form as soon as possible._**

**_Thank you._**

**_Henry Frowick,_**

**_Professor of Charms_**

**_Head of Class Admissions_**

* * *

A few days later, Dereck was late and told Harry to go ahead and practise on his own. He would arrive later as he had a study date with his friend. He had been riding Arelae for the time being, before the official start of school as they would be assigned school horses only at a later date. Before the ride, Harry grooms her with a hard brush for her coat and soft brush for her wings before the lesson, to check for any injuries that she may have. Arelae nudged Harry affectionately, they gave built a bond quickly in just a few days.

After tacking up, Harry is about to mount up when he heard an unwelcome voice. "Potter! Becoming a horse stealer now aren't we? Where are you going with Dereck's horse?" It was Draco Malfoy's voice. Harry tried to remain calm with Malfoy.

"I have his permission to ride her, in case you didn't know. Dereck has been giving me riding lessons on her"

"Oh yes, I forgot you are the great Harry Potter." Malfoy exploded. "He's one of the best riders at the moment, and Arelae is one of the fastest horses. Why would he bother with you, a newbie? I bet all you had to do was to ask him for lessons with your name and he will agree to it. He don't usually teach people, for free"

"For your information, I didn't ask him for lessons and I didn't even know of him until he approached and offered to teach me. Now shut up and go away." He turned away with a huff, Malfoy was always jumping to conclusions and he didn't really want to affect his mood when riding, so he chose to walk away, leaving Malfoy glaring after him with a last retort.

"What favours are you doing for him, eh? Sucking him off?"

Malfoy's voice faded into the background as Harry rode away. Malfoy's words rang in his mind, why was Dereck teaching him if he is currently one of the best riders? He shuddered at the thought; don't tell me it's because of my name. He was so lost in thought that he didn't realise that Arelae had wandered into one of the forest trails. Hoofbeats sounded behind him and before he knew it Arelae had taken off at a gallop, wanting to keep ahead of competition. Harry gave a yell as he lost control of Arelae, he felt the wind whistling past him. He watched with horror as Arelae headed for a huge fallen tree-she is going to jump. He is worried that she may hurt herself and Dereck would kill him then. He tried tugging on the reins to stop her and to his surprise she responded.

Arelae suddenly pulled up and Harry who wasn't expecting it was thrown off. In the few moments he was in the air, he was gripped with fear. Thud. He hit the ground hard and blackness engulfed him.

Draco cursed when Arelae bolted with Potter. He could see that Potter had lost control of her. She was heading towards a huge jump at a very fast clip, too fast. Even experienced riders may have trouble with it, and he is quite sure that Potter only took up riding recently. He urged Decus after her, hoping to catch her before she jump. It would have been alright if they took the log, Draco was sure that Arelae is capable enough to get over the jump, even with an inexperienced rider. Everything seemed to happening slow motion as he saw Arelae stop suddenly and Potter was thrown into the air, landing with a hard thud. He watched with dismay as Potter lie motionless on the ground.

His only thought was: Oh Merlin, Potter defeated the Dark Lord but was killed by a fall from a horse.


	3. First Day

For a moment Draco could only stare at Potter's still body on the ground. Then he shook himself inwardly, he should remain calm in such situations.

He quickly caught hold of Arelae's reins and led her near Decus, dropping their reins, trusting that they will remember their training to stay put. He then sent a Verbus message to Mr Connor and Ms Raider's office signalling for help. He crouched near Potter, being careful not to move him as he may have head or spinal injuries which need medical attention. He leant close to Harry to check his breathing, luckily he is breathing fine. He has to check if Harry is conscious or not. "Harry? Harry? Can you hear me?"

There was a faint groan in reply, so Draco took it as he is conscious. "If you can hear me, don't try to move, you've involved in a riding accident, you may have injuries." Draco thought that Harry look really vulnerable lying on the ground and he had to be scared. He had been in the same position before; after all you would have fallen if you are a rider; so he tried to reassure him. "Don't worry; I am sure you will be fine. Help is arriving soon."

There was no reply and Draco assumed that he had fallen unconscious again. He took the time to really look at the boy he had known for 8 years but never really get to know. He noticed that he was a bit too thin for his own good, something he never realised before. Mr Connor and Dereck arrived, while Dereck took charge of the horses. Draco quickly told Mr Connor what he had done and seen, and then he froze Harry with a spell before levitating him back to his room in Vulrion 1A. He will probably be more comfortable in his own room. He cast diagnostic spells and at the same time checked Harry over physically with his hands.

The spells revealed that Harry has a mild concussion, a mildly sprained right wrist and multiple bruises along his body. He would be sore for a while. Draco had a sudden thought, he would probably be the one to help Potter since he live only next door, he grumped, he supposed it's not his fault that he fell and after all it will only be a few days. Draco grinned evilly; Potter would be embarrassed to know that he needed Draco's help, at least for a day.

Mr Connor was a trained nurse before he became a riding instructor and he deemed that Harry needs to rest his arm for a week. He also needs someone to wake him periodically and if he complains of any headache or vomiting, he would have to go to St Dingo Hospital immediately. He was looking at Draco as he said, so Draco reluctantly volunteered to do it. He volunteered as he knew Mr Connor expected him to do it and because it is most convenient for him to do it since he live just next door. He might have been a bit of a prat when he was younger but things are going to change now.

Mr Connor told Draco what to do:  
1) Wake Harry regularly during the night to make sure he is coherent and didn't experience any other symptoms  
2) Ice the injured areas to bring down the swelling/pain  
3) Do quiet activities for the rest of the day

He would be back the following day to do a check-up on Harry and told him to consult him if there is anything he is unsure about. He then smiled and told Draco he did the right thing in first aid for an injured person. Draco grinned then replied, "Well I have been thinking about becoming a Healer or doing something related to medical stuff."

"Well if you are as good as you are in your riding, then you'd excel in whatever you do. I got to go now. Try to wake him up to test his coherency, you know what to do. Call me if you have any problems."

Draco felt a sense of pride that he can be good, oh wait, of course Malfoys are always good in whatever they do. They simply cannot be bad at anything even if they tried. A sheet of paper flashed into Draco's hand.

_Dear Draco,_  
_I am very glad that you have volunteered to take care of him. I have keyed your magic into Harry's control panel and temporarily merge both of your rooms, creating a larger space. Harry's door will be deactivated for the duration of his convalescence, meaning people can only enter through your room. In the event that Harry is still unwell when classes commence, magical recordings of each day's lesson will be sent to you every morning. Do inform Harry that I have approved his class schedule. I wish Harry have a speedy recovery, Thank you for volunteering._

_Daniel Horton,_  
_Headmaster._

He decided to have a look around Potter's dorm. To his surprise, it was decorated in a similar style like his room. Potter had a ceiling which is a simulation of the real weather outdoors. The living room have soft blue walls with a table in the middle with a sofa surrounding it. The kitchen has a red theme with light red cutlery and pale red walls. The bathroom was directly opposite the bedroom which have matching colours. Grey walls with matching tiles. The temperature is kept a bit too cool for Draco's liking, he generally preferred a warmer temperature.

There are quite few pictures in the room, one of the Trio, one of Sirius and Potter, one of Hedwig and Buckbeak together and that's it. Draco would have thought that the Golden Boy would put articles of himself up, apparently not. The realisation that he may be mistaken about Potter came as a shock to him. A thought came to him which made him chuckle out loud, he wonder, what will Potter's reaction be like when he found out that his long-time rival slept with him, not literally of course, just in the room.

Would he be pissed? Or would he be grateful? He wished, not for the first time, that he had met Harry before he met Ron. Oh yeah, he had to wake Potter up. With that thought in mind, he headed back to Potter's room.

Something was shaking him, Harry groaned and tried to turn away, but the shaking persisted. "Potter! Open your eyes! Can you hear me?"

Harry ignored the familiar sounding voice. "Damn it, Potter! I've been calling you for the past 10minutes and I am not going to continue doing it. Wake up!"

"Stop shouting…" Harry mumbled with his eyes closed, "Head hurts, am awake now so go awayyy."

"I need to check your eyes, Potter. Open them."

Harry opened his eyes and closed them immediately, wincing at the pain at the back of his head. The frustrated voice repeated, "Potter, you need to keep your eyes open for more than 1 second, how am I going to check your pupils if you keep closing them!"

Confused, Harry opened his green eyes to see dark grey eyes looking directly into his. "Why do you want to look at my pupils for? Are you mad?"

"To see if your pupils are dilated or not. Don't you remember what happened?"

"No?"

"Tell me your full name."

"Er Harry James Potter."

"What is the date today?"

"10 August 2010?"

"Do you know who am I?"

Harry squinted at the blonde hair boy with grey eyes. "Draco Malfoy. My long-time rival?"

"Uh yes, good to know you haven't lost your memories. Potter, you had a riding accident on Arelae and have a mild concussion."

"Okay." Harry knew that Malfoy had been his rival for a long time, but couldn't bring himself to care about that since he hadn't been annoying him.

"Drink this." Malfoy shoved a cup at him, and he drank, not caring what was inside. To his relief, the pain he had been feeling disappeared and he went back to sleep.

When he awoke for the second time, his mind felt clearer now, and he remembered what happened. Malfoy had been in his room and hasn't hexed him or anything! "Malfoy?" He called out. Stretching, he felt the the aches from his numerous bruises.

"Do you think I am your House Elf or what Potter? Do you expect me to come when you call?" Malfoy grumbled at him, flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes. Clearly he had just finished his shower as his hair was damp. "Well? What do you want? Mr Connor came over and said that you are fine and can go to class when it starts on Monday. Your stuff is on your table."

"Er. Okay."

"Oh and I am to keep you company for the next 2 days, in case you faint or something." The blonde rolled his eyes. "So, let's be civil, alright? I gave you a potion for your sprain and bruises."

"Okay."

Harry felt flummoxed; his vocabulary seemed to have been reduced to just 'Okay'. There was an awkward silence, Harry got up and washed up, feeling refreshed and hungry. Malfoy had made himself comfortable on the sofa, reading one of their textbooks.

He decided to make breakfast, frying scrambled eggs and ham, making a plate for Malfoy as well. The blonde looked up and seemed surprised that Harry had bothered to make him a plate as well and took it silently. After eating, Harry changed into his riding outfit and walked out. "Potter, where are you going in that attire?"

"Malfoy, can't you see that I am going to the stables to ride?" He replied calmly. Isn't it obvious what he wanted to do?

"I know that, Potter, I am not blind and can see for myself." Malfoy drawled, looking at him from his place on the sofa, he had finished his breakfast. "Connor said you can't do any vigorous activities for a week minimum. Sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all.

"What?! What am I supposed to do then?"

"I don't know and I don't care. You can study or what." Harry slumped onto a chair and sighed. A week! What is he going to do now that he couldn't ride for a week?

"Malfoy, what are you reading?"

"_**Goshawk's Introductionary Guide to Herbology. **_Getting a head start."

"Even you have to study? I thought you were smart like Hermione?" Harry teased, half expecting Malfoy to flare up at him.

"Potter, even geniuses need to study. And I am smart, just not obsessively so like Granger."

Harry had to supress a grin, remembering the times when Hermione had forced Ron and him to study with her, practically the whole day, but if it hadn't been for her, they might have failed the N.E. .

"True, she can be a bit obsessive about preparing for exams." He stopped as Malfoy gave him a disbelieving look. "Okay, a lot then. She helped us pass the exams."

"By us you mean the Weasel. I am taking a lot of subjects."

"Oh really? What are you taking?"

"Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Zoology, Applications of Magic, Muggle studies**."**

"I can be a healer if I want, but I am not sure yet."

"Wow Malfoy, I have no idea what I want to be in the future. Can't see the future if Voldermort isn't dead."

"I am glad you won and that I remained neutral." Malfoy offered suddenly, "You will have plenty of chances to figure what you want."

"Yeah."

Abruptly the blonde change subjects."You should use your time to study, and not just ride. Hellsbane is not like Hogswart. Try the oils of Spicebush." Then he went back to reading. Harry looked it up in his textbook, grinning when he realised that it is a plant that will help with bruises and soreness. Maybe Malfoy isn't that bad after all, the rest of the weekend had passed peacefully with Malfoy being civil, even friendly at times. Harry decided that he rather like this new Malfoy. Unfortunately, Malfoy was gone by Sunday night, but he found a note on the table. _HJP,_ _You make decent food._ _DAM_

Harry looked over his timetable. Their timetable is designed differently from other schools'; usually they have theory lessons in the morning, then practical sessions in the afternoon, with a maximum of 2 subjects per day.

Applications of Magic/Potions on Monday, 8.45am to 10.15am/ 10.30am to 12pm (Theory) 1.30pm to 3.30pm/3.45pm to 5.45pm (Practical)

Zoology/Herbology on Tuesday,

Transfiguration/Charms on Wednesday

Ancient Runes/Muggles Studies on Thursday

Friday- Revision Day

For Vulrion House

Apparently different Houses have different timetables, though students can request for switch of timetable if they want. Harry felt both nervous and excited for class to start, he is afraid that he won't be able to cope with his studies as he had only passed with Hermione's help. He stood nervously in front of his wardrobe, trying to pick out his clothes for tomorrow's first day of school. Luckily, Molly, Hermione and Ginny had dragged Ron and him to go shopping for new clothes before school started as they has no fashion sense at all.

Finally Harry decided on a deep purple polo shirt made of a blend of silk and cotton, with black close fitting jeans and a pair of snakeskin slippers. Fumbling nervously with his hair, he looked around the class, it seems like most people are already in class. The class is quite large and the teacher's desk is located at the front left corner, not obscuring the students' view at all. Harry took a seat near the front. The desks were in single file, so each person will sit alone. Just then, the teacher, a big bulky wizard walked in with Draco Malfoy rushing in. He had never seen Malfoy anything but cool and collected, but now he looked, rushed as if he had just woken up.

Malfoy rubbed his eyes tiredly, taking the nearest available seat, which is on the right of Harry. He glanced at Harry, but didn't say anything. Harry had to hold in a gasp, he looked pale and tired, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep. While Harry stared at Malfoy, the teacher had begun talking.

"-Applications of Magic are a very useful subject to learn." He beamed happily at that. "I am Talor Devern, or you can call me Talor, no sir or teacher please, it makes me feel old. Now on to AOM, it teaches theories and practical aspects of both offensive and defensive magic, which is not to be taken lightly. I will take you for both theory and practical sessions. Now, do you have anything to ask me before I continue telling about the class outline? It can be anything, personal or otherwise!"

There was silence. Harry looked around and no one said anything.

"Hmm I guess you all are too shy. Let me tell you more about myself then. I used to work as an Unspeakable for the Ministry and graduated from Hogswart, then Darnsworth School of Magic. After my retirement, Daniel recruited me for the teaching post and here I am! Oh and I still do some work for the Ministry from time to time."

"Now, on to the interesting part. I personally believe that practical lessons applied to real life examples will give you students better understanding and application of the theories during exams and more importantly, in the real world. I will be trying out a new teaching style that I have developed over the years. My theory lessons will be changed to practical lessons as well so please I hope you have brought your wands with you."

"Oh there will be a new project recently approved by the Department of Education for Hellsbane to offer early apprenticeship for students. Every first year student will pair up to do a project. There will also be an examination in 3 months' time to gauge your progress. Let me give you a hint-if you plan to apply to certain top notch companies or shops for work, this project and examination will be very useful."

"Now to tell you more. This project will require you to submit a research paper and do a presentation in front of everybody at the end of it. Failure of this may result in dire consequences. Let me give out the assigned pairings before I elaborate more."

Harry sat back and waited patiently for his name to be called. He hoped he doesn't get someone lazy.

"Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter!"

Harry stifled a groan; it has to be Malfoy, of all people... Malfoy cast a frown at him in reply and gave a sigh. Surprisingly he didn't make any comments at all.

"Use your creativity to think of ideas to research and experiment on. You can come to us teachers for advice. This paring is based on proximity of your rooms to facilitate convenience. Later take 15 minutes to get to know each other before the lesson start."

There is a burst of noise and chatter as people started moving around the room to find their assigned partners. Once everyone is seated next to their partners, the tables merged together to form a desk for two. Talor then announced. "You will sit together for the rest of the year."

"So, uh Malfoy…" Harry began nervously, not sure how Malfoy will react. He had been almost normal, friends with Harry but now he seems to back to his usual Malfoy self.

"Get on with it Potter! Say what you mean! We haven't got time for your stammering." Draco interrupted snarkily.

"Let's call a truce!" Harry blurted out quickly before he lost his nerve. "We need to work together to score well for this…"

"What! I didn't say I wouldn't cooperate, did I? Fine. So what ideas do you have?"

"I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Really,Potter, such a slow thinker-"

"Stop it, we have a truce." Harry stared calmly at him until he stopped talking. "Okay, okay! Let's just brainstorm for some ideas and we will see how it goes."

Harry could resist. "Ha! Malfoy, you can't think of anything in such a short time either." Malfoy glared at him. "Shut up."

"Class, enough of getting to know each other. Firstly I want you all to bring your wands out and hold them. I want to check your grip." Talor went around the class checking and adjusting almost everyone's grip. He cast an approving look towards Harry and Malfoy.

"The purpose of this is that you must have a strong grip on your wand in order to cast spells, be it for daily use or not. A proper grip ensures flexibility…"

Harry kind of tuned out Talor's voice, he had learnt it already in his quest to destroy the Horcruxes and duel with the Darkest Wizard of all time, and so he felt certain enough to not pay much attention to it. Before he knew it, his first class has ended and he was walking towards his next class, Potions. Potions, one of the subjects he found most difficult, he just couldn't understand the subject, the theories especially. He had been barely passing Potions all the while and it was a miracle that he managed to get an EE.

Malfoy walked past him and smirked, "Potter, not paying attention eh? Too good for AOM?" Harry looked at him blankly. "Nope, it's just that I already know what he was teaching, so I didn't pay attention."

"Potions is my favourite subject, so interesting right? I wonder how our teacher will be like." Draco Malfoy gave him a knowing look, Harry forced out a grin. "Yeah."

Malfoy sat beside Harry, and Harry gave him an incredulous look. "Are you sitting beside me?"

"Yes, can't you see?"

"Why?"

"Oh there's no particular reason. I thought that you might need my help so that you don't fail, again." Malfoy grinned smugly at him. Harry opened his mouth to reply, and then abruptly close it again. He must be seeing things, he must be. The man who has just walked in looked so much like a certain professor he knew.

"Draco!" Lost in thought, Harry nudged at him. "Does he look like?"

Draco, who has been digging in his bag looking for his parchment looked up in surprise. Harry had called him Draco! He smiled inwardly at this, maybe this is going to be easier that he thought, since Harry had called him Draco voluntarily. "What?"

He stared at the man in front of the class. "Oh. Yes he does look like…"

"Hi, Class." A smooth voice rang out. "Good morning and welcome to the second class of the day, I presume?" Without waiting for a reply, he continued. "I will be your Potions teacher, I am Zapher Prince. For theory lessons I will be teaching you on techniques for brewing a high quality potion, and teaching you a Potion every lesson while during practical, you will brew the potion and I will grade you on that. My teaching style is that I expect you to read your textbook before coming to class. I will cover the important stuff and you can come to me with questions if you don't understand the text or need help in any way"

"For today, we will start out with the simpler potions. Healing Potions are one of the most common potions needed, especially in hospitals. It can be difficult to brew if one has no knowledge of brewing, which I don't expect any of you to have trouble with. Healing potions consist of many different branches. Different amounts of potions ingested also have different effects on the body, so drinking the right amount is of utmost importance. Their similarity is that they reduce/relieves symptoms in the body. But there are a few things they cannot heal like mind illnesses or regrowing limbs, stuff like that. "

"Pepper-Up Potion is also considered a healing potion, as it gives us energy. I will tell you about the individual effects of ingredients and how they changed when they are combined…"

The rest of the class went on like this and Harry was too busy taking notes with his quill to talk to Draco or to wonder about the similarities the professors have.

"So how did you find the class?" Stone grey eyes turned to him curiously. "Hmm He's definitely a good teacher."

Harry replied, feeling happy that they are finally on the way to being friends, smiled at Draco. "I find it okay? But there are some parts of it where I don't understand…"

"Oh! I've just got an idea for the project!" Draco and him chimed in unison, and they grinned at each other.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Draco smirked at Harry.

"Maybe?" He smiled back.


	4. Potion Class

**CHAPTER 4**

Harry felt flabbergasted as he realised that he and _Draco Malfoy_ just grinned at each other. Without their usual insults! "So, uh, what idea did you have?" He asked curiously, hoping that Malfoy would not go back to his usual bratty self but alas, the Malfoy mask came down and he replied gruffly, "I am sure you wouldn't have thought of it, Potter. I have this idea to combine Runes and Potions together to see their effects, the exact details, I haven't thought about it yet."

Harry gave a huff of annoyance. "Malfoy, Hogwarts is over, we don't have to keep acting childish like before. And I did have the same, well similar ideas that you have-Potions."

"Ha!" Draco scoffed disbelievingly. "I find it hilarious that you will think of potions when you are so bad at it."

"My grades improved!" Harry protested weakly, knowing that potions is still not one of his best subjects, but DADA definitely is.

"Whatever." Draco gave a shrug of indifference and looked away.

Harry is surprised that Draco didn't give any more retorts, but didn't bother to think much about it.

"I am off for Potions Prac." Draco walked out without a backward glance. Harry stood and stared after him till he realised he had the exact same class as Draco and he is going to be late! He rushed to class breathlessly just in the nick of time. Draco smirked at him but didn't say anything, focussing on preparing the ingredients for his Massage Oil (Potion). Harry heaved a sigh of relief as Zapher walked in coolly not a minute after he slid into his seat next to Draco.

He announced. "I will not be going through the steps with you as I trust that you can read for yourself. You may begin whenever you want. Come to me with any questions you may have." He then sat down and began grading essays on his desk. "Oh yes, and I expect an essay about the massage oil that you have brew, extra marks will be given for differences between potions made by different people."

The sounds of flipping pages could be heard as the students searched for the corresponding page. Harry opened his book and started reading the information carefully.

_Massage oils are used in Massage, a healing therapy involving manipulation of the body's soft tissue. They can have many benefits on the skin depending to the type of oil used and the massage style. As this is one of the easiest potions with very common ingredients (Refer to front pages of book for full list of ingredients.) Students are expected to be able to brew a near perfect Massage Oil within the time period of 2 hours or less._

Harry stared at the instructions given, feeling lost. At least at Hogwarts, the instructions were detailed and he had been able to actually start on a potion. And now he couldn't even start because the ingredients weren't specified! He glanced around quickly, all his classmates have already started on their oils and here he is, not even close to starting!

Nervousness struck him as he walked up to the Professor grading at his desk. He swallowed nervously. "Uh Sir?" He ventured, hoping that he would be able to get help.

"Yes? Harry Potter. Is there a problem?" Harry gulped. "Sir, I-I don't understand the instructions."

Harry was half surprised when the Professor didn't snap or scowl at him. "Which part do you not understand?"

"From the first line onwards?" Harry's reply came out more like a question.

Harry watched as the Professor close his eyes and take a deep breath before opening them again. "Look, what does the first line say?"

Harry obediently read it out. "Determine the type of oil you want to use based on the recipient."

"Who is the recipient?"

"Me I guess?"

"Yes. Do you know people have different skin types?"

"Oh, so the type of oil used will have different effects on the skin?"

"Yes."

So on and on it went, with Zapher guiding Harry through the instructions instead of just telling him what to do. At the end of it, Harry actually understood the science of potions for the first time instead of just blindly following the instructions.

"Thank you so much Sir!" Harry beamed at Zapher happily, and his smile fell. "Oh I won't be able to finish the potion by the time class end."

"No problem. Harry. I suggest you get a partner with you while you are brewing. I supposed you can go now. Brew the potion after class or something and submit them to me by this Thursday."

Harry quickly thanked him and went back to his seat. He flipped to the front of the book and began reading from the basics, using the remaining time left to revise the basics. A bell rang, signifying the end of the class for the day. Zapher stood up. "You may go, but please submit both your essay and a vial to me by Wednesday._"_

Harry hurried out of his seat, wanting to get started on his essay before he forgot what Zapher had told him. A hand grabbed him before he could enter. "Wait! Potter!"

"Malfoy. What do you want?" Harry was exasperated. He had things to do and Draco is holding him up.

"Harry, Draco. You will be polite to each other and use each other first names. How else are you going to let go of your differences and work well together?" Zapher's matter-of-fact chiding voice floated over to them from inside the classroom, so unlike a certain professor of theirs in the past.

"We haven't finished discussing our ideas yet. Let's do it now."

"Now?" Harry echoed, "But I have things to do, if you don't mind!"

"Yes I do mind actually. Let's just finish it up quickly and we can go off. Stop wasting time!" Draco moved into Harry's room, pushing the door easily, as if he own the place.

"Malfoy! You don't go into people's room without permission! Don't you have any manners?"

"Of course I do! Unlike you. Of course you don't have any parents to teach you-"

"Shut up! I will hex you if you complete that sentence." Harry was feeling really annoyed by now, clenching his fists trying not to hit that git. "How would you like it if I talk about your pa-"

"Point taken." Draco glared at him icily.

"Good." Harry exhaled, annoyance gone in a flash. "Let's carry on from where we left off then."

"Potter. You were only good with theory part and sucks at practicals."

"I know." Harry slumped onto the sofa, kicking off his shoes. "But I can't help it, in theory I understand but I can't apply it during the brewing."

Draco sat down too, more gracefully of course. For a moment he was surprised that Harry actually admitted it, but didn't show it in his expression.

"I couldn't even do the oils just now until I asked for help from Zapher."

"Really. And he helped you?" Draco asked sceptically.

"Surprisingly yeah. Anyway I have till Thursday to submit it."

"Typical. He only gave you that extra day because he knows you are really bad at it." To Draco's surprise, Harry just kept quiet. He would have thought that Harry would argue with him like before.

"Yeah. Anyway, how can Runes and potions work together?" Harry asked with a confused look on his face. Draco just looked at him with an incredulous look. "Potter, that's the reason why we are doing it?"

"Oh!" Harry's cheeks felt warm with embarrassment and confusion. ""But, how are you going to do that, write the ingredient names with Runes." Harry stared as he saw Draco look uncomfortable, for the first time in his life, probably. "I have not really thought about it yet…"

"Okay, I suppose we could figure it out as we go?"

"Yes."

"How about using spells as well?"

"That's actually a good idea, coming from you. We could see which will strengthen the Potion more, improving the quality and quantity etcetera"

"Shall we decide on which and how many potions are we going to make? To narrow it down, then we can start researching and find out what ingredients we need."

"There are many kinds of potions in the Healing class though. Nobody has ever made a potion that can regrow muscles or body parts, ever. It would be great if we can do that."

"Maybe we can look at the Skele-Grow potion and other similar potions to gain some ideas? And we will go from there?"

"Obviously." Draco replied snidely, causing Harry to glare at him for a moment. "We better focus on just one potion, seeing that you don't having any brewing skills at all, we'd be lucky to survive this."

Can you stop talking about my potions skills already and just tell me what you want!" Harry burst out angrily, not liking the fact that Malfoy is actually better than him at potions and keeps rubbing it in his face."

"Or rather, lack thereof." Malfoy gave a mocking chuckle, "Potter your face is priceless!"

Harry groaned, how was he ever going to survive this lengthy project? "Let's just search for two possible potions each and meet up next week, alright? That gives us ample time to do quality research."

Malfoy gave a curt nod and walked out. Harry went to the kitchen to fix himself a meal, and to update his food inventory list for the House Elves. He then sat down to begin preparing the ingredients for the potions homework, determined to hand it in on time like the rest of the students rather than on the extra day he was given. He didn't want people to think that just because he was the Chosen One and defeated Voldemort, he got special attention or favours in school-That is one thing he absolutely couldn't accept, and yet couldn't prevent it from happening, it is just getting worse.

He suddenly missed his best friends a lot, and sent a messenger asking when they are free to meet. The reply came back quickly

_Hey Harry, How's your first day of class? Sorry I won't be free for a whike-got to go study. You and Ron must start studying too, this is not Hogwarts!_

_Hermione_

_Howdy mate! Can't meet up- I have to think about ideas for the project. Have a scary Hermione-like partner. _

_P.s don't tell her I said that._

_Ron_

He got his Potions textbook out to start studying on basic techniques and on how to tackle the questions. Just now he had been horrified when he first realised he couldn't understand what the question wanted, hadn't even been able to get the first step done. In a real examination, there is no doubt that he would have failed. He dutifully got out a few textbooks on Massage Oils to start on his essay homework.

Many hours later, he deemed his essay to be of an acceptable length flicked the parchment closed to his file when he put all his assignments to be submitted. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was close to midnight already and he have class tomorrow, so he decided to go to bed instead of researching on potions, leaving it till a later date.

The annoying sound of the alarm woke Harry from his deep sleep. He slapped the alarm quiet and tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't so he changed out of his pyjamas then went to the Common hall to grab a bagel as he was running late. People of different Houses milled together, talking and laughing before class start. Of all the classes, Zoology is the class he is most looking forward to, at Hogwarts he had enjoyed Hagrid's classes the best, even though he hadn't been the most conventional teacher, animals have always fascinated him, but magical creatures even more, like the Basilisk, even though it almost killed him.

He climbed up the stairs to the third floor where his class is. He sat down in front next to a blonde hair girl wearing glasses like him. She smiled at him tentatively and held her hand out. "Hi I am Nina Nelson, I am from Thersfal."

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Harry smiled at her, hoping she is not one of those Harry Potter fan club girls. He was surprised when she laughed with delight. "Oh, are you Ronald's friend? I am his partner for _Exertus Abeo."_

"For what?" Harry tried not to look as lost as he felt; he must have failed as Nina gave him an amused look, patting his shoulder. "_Exertus Abeo. _That's the name of the project we are all paired up to do. We are supposed to come up with a name for our project as well instead of calling it _Exertus Abeo. _Didn't you read the memo that was sent to students?_"_

"Ah I see, I didn't check whether there's any memo or information very often."

"You should, it's very important for us to know-"Nina was cut off by the arrival of the teacher, a well dressed in comfortable wear woman. "Hi class! I am Shalise Weaver, your Zoology teacher for the semester."

"Zoology is a very interesting subject. I am not the most conventional teacher, I will admit but that's what make my lessons fun! Now some of the harder chapters we will cover are mammalogy, ornithology, herpetology, Ichthyology, evolutional change and so on. Feel free to take additional notes when I am lecturing."

Harry grinned, he hadn't got a clue as to what she has just said, but they sound interesting and he can't wait to see how different she is compared to Hagrid.


End file.
